The Way of Wakfu
by marshalanime
Summary: Feeling uneasy about raising Naruto in the village after the kyuubi attack Kushina takes him into another world. As a result Naruto spends a good amount of time growing up in Emelka and is there to witness Yugo's powers awaken. Now comes the time for Naruto to help his friend learn more about his abilities as they travel through The World of 12 with new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Marshalanime here. I was recently contacted by someone asking if I excepted challenges. Normally, that's a no, for one reason or another. However, this time I took an interest in the idea. Wakfu was a series/MMORPG I've always known about in the back of my mind, but never really bothered to look into. So, I went and binge watched all 52 episodes, along with some of the OVA's to see if I'd take up the challenge. It's probably obvious whether or not I did if you're reading this.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Wakfu)**

Night had fallen over the slowly rebuilding village of Konoha and the sky was covered by a thick layer of clouds, blocking out the light of the moon. Seven months have passed since the Kyuubi had laid waste to large swaths of the village. Many brave shinobi and innocent civilians had perished during that dreadful night, including their dear leader, the Forth Hokage Minato Namakazi. Sacrificing himself for the village the man had sealed the beast within his newborn son, turning the boy into their new jinchuriki and leaving Hiruzen Sarutobi with the task of rebuilding the village and once more taking up the title of Hokage.

On this night the Third Hokage was visited by two people dear too him, though he knew they had not come for a pleasant chat. The first was a man whom he'd watched grow up from a gennin fresh out of the academy. His old student had become a very capable shinobi who's reputation had spread far and wide, for both good and bad. His spiky white hair had only gotten longer and longer as the years went on, now being held up in a ponytail and still easily coming down to his waist. Starting from below his eyes were two red marks, one on each cheek that traveled down until tapering off just before his jawline. He wore a green short shirt kimono with matching pants over top mesh armor that was visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, wooden geta, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. Across his forehead he, like many other shinobi, wore a headband, though his was specially designed with small horns sticking out of the top and the kanji for oil engraved into the metal rather than displaying the village's symbol.

In front of Jiraya and sitting in her new wheelchair was Kushina Uzumaki, another of the villages strongest and the previous host for the Kyuubi. Her health had suffered after having the beast pulled from her body. The woman managed to pull off the impossible and had lived through the extraction of her bijuu, though there were many in the village who believed that she could pass from this world at any moment given her condition. Still, she was making a recovery, a very slow one but a recovery none the less. Hiruzen was happy beyond believe when the red haired woman had made it through that night, but he'd much rather see her in a hospital where she could receive round-the-hour treatment then in his office.

Sleeping soundly in Kushina's arms was her son, wrapped snugly in a baby blue swaddle. The boy wasn't even a year old and already so much had been thrust onto his shoulders, burdened with responsibilities no child his age should have.

"You're asking for the impossible" Hiruzen told the two after listening to their request. He wanted to help, he really did, but in her condition it'd be suicide even if he could grant them permission.

"Why not!?" Kushina questioned. Even in her weakened state the woman could still invoke terror in lesser men with a single glance, unfortunately she wasn't dealing with a lesser man.

"You know why I can't" Hiruzen responded, interlocking his fingers as he stared unflinchingly into the woman's violet eyes. "As unfortunate as it is Naruto is the villages jinchuriki now, and at his age he'd be an easy target. As for you..." Hiruzen was saying, noticing the woman's eyes narrow at him but continuing none the less. "You've accumulated a large number of vendettas over the years. Should any of the people who hold a grudge against you find you in your state then you'd be just as easy to deal with as your son. We barely have the resources to guarantee your protection within the village, how would you expect to remain safe away from here?" the man asked her.

"..." opening her mouth Kushina was about to argue with the man when Jiraya's hand came to rest on her shoulder with a gentle squeeze. Closing her mouth the woman turned her gaze to the bundle in her arms. Jiraya had agreed to bring her with him when he talked to Hiruzen so long as she saved her energy and let him do most of the talking.

Looking from Kushina to his old teacher Jiraya began, "We've been talking about this for a while now. He needs a chance to grow up as a normal kid and that wont happen if he stays here. Even the nurses specifically chosen to take care of him in Kushina's stead can't look at him with compassion. How can you expect the boy to grow up surrounded with distant?".

Hearing his students words Hiruzen's face darkened as sadness well over his heart. He knew there were many in the village who wanted nothing to do with the boy, he even knew that there was a small faction that wanted him dead. Even when there were people who stood up to defend the child from those suffering from loss and grief it was because of the power and military advantages that came with having a jinchuriki. Those who would side with Hiruzen and Jiraya on the mater were too often concerned with rebuilding their lives and making sure their families were taken care off during this time, though no one could blame them for doing so. "I understand your concern, but it's too dangerous to live outside of the village right now. I'm sure that with time the hostility will die down but we have to be patient until then" Hiruzen told the pair despite wishing he had a better answer for them.

"We're not asking to live outside the village..." Kushina reentered the conversation as she looked up to meet Hiruzen's gaze. "We're asking to live outside of the Elemental nations" Kushina told the man, to which he became confused. Though, to his credit the Third Hokage quickly caught on to what it was she was asking.

"Kushina!" Hiruzen addressed the woman, his voice raising ever so slightly as his gaze turned hard. "Do you honestly intend to use that old relic? It hasn't been touched in decades, who knows how that word has changed in that time" the old man said.

"That seal was developed in the early days of the clan wars by Kushina's own ancestors. As the last remaining Uzumaki it's hers to do with as she pleases" Jiraiya reminded the Hokage.

"That doesn't mean I can just let her open that gateway anytime she wants. Can you even begin to imagine what would happen if it became public knowledge to either side that there's a link to a world they'd never know existed before? The possible risks of using it far outweigh the benefits, it's why we've kept it a secret for so long" Hiruzen told them.

"No one will know where we're from and it'll only be for a few years!" Kushina shot back, raising her voice as high as it'll so as she covered Naruto's ears with the fabric he was cradled in. "We'll be back after the village has moved on... I just... I just need enough time to raise my son in piece" Kushina pleaded with Hiruzen as her voice started to crack and tears started to well up in her eyes.

Seeing someone like Kushina being slowly driven to tears like started to pull on Hiruzen's heartstrings. This woman had lost her husband, nearly lost her second home, and now the people of this village were too focused on there anger and depression to see reason. Still, he had to be strong and stand his ground on this. That gate had to stay closed.

"Sensei..." Jiraiya spoke up as tears started to flow down Kushina's cheeks while holding her sleeping son closely to herself. He could see it in his old teacher's eyes, he was struggling with this. All Jiraiya needed to do was give a little push. "You know they need this" Jiraiya simply told the man and watched as the Third gave in.

Closing his eyes Hiruzen let out a long sight before pushing himself up from his desk. 'I just know I'll regret this one day' Hiruzen thought to himself as he steeled his expression and opened his eyes to look at the two shinobi standing in his office. "We should hurry. If we delay this more than necessary then Homura and Koharu are bound to catch wind of it. It'll be a hassle if they do" Hiruzen told them. He couldn't fully ignore this unsettling pit in his stomach, but seeing Kushina's expression brighten made him feel like this was the right decision. Besides, it'd only be for a few years and then they can lock that scroll up once more.

Fifteen years later

The two Uzumaki ended up using the scroll longer than intended, but in the long run only Homura, Koharu, and Danzo were truly bothered by that so it wasn't that big of a deal. That's not to say the two never returned to Konoha but they'd made a welcomed place in the small town of Emelka, she'd even become a teacher, and they didn't have any intentions of moving out anytime soon. Heck, even the residence of Emelka have known about them being from another world for years now and nothing disastrous has happened as a result of it. Though Hiruzen had been right when he said the hostility would die down with time and while there were still people in Konoha who couldn't let go of the past there were others who had gained some respect for her little Naruto and others whom he could call his friends.

Currently Naruto was taking a break from active duty to undergo more serious training and so they were Spending most of their time in Emelka with Jiraiya popping in from time to time.

It was on this bright, average day that Mia was making her way through the town with Kushina's home as her destination. She wasn't the most stunning of women but she could be described as cute with that warm smile, her soft features, and the way her short brown hair framed her face. She wore a red blouse with a brown belt attached to a bronze ring at the middle of her waist, a brown skirt that reached her ankles, and over everything she wore an open tan jacket that stretched down to mid-thigh, had long sleeves, and had the hood up over her head. Hanging from her arm she carried a basket with a white cloth draped over the opening to hide and protect it's contents.

As she came upon the building Mia noticed Maximus sweeping the front stoop. He was a Xelor that Kushina had encountered during her travels who took an interest in her situation and decided to follow her. Now he helped her as a teacher and took care of household chores when the red haired woman was too busy to do them herself. He was a relatively tall and lanky man covered from head to toe in white bandages. Over his bandages he wore grey armor with hints of blue here and there that made him look more mechanical than organic. His eyes looked like a robot's with how they were glowing blue circles, similarly to the glowing circle on his chest. Sticking off the back of his head and coming off his left shoulder were two big cogs.

Noticing the girl walking up to him Maximus paused in his housework and raised his arm to wave at her, his movements being mechanical like clockwork. "Good day miss Mia" Maximus greeted. "Come too see Naruto again?" the Xelor then asked before Mia could reply with her own greeting.

With a faint blush Mia avoided looking into Maximus's eyes as she asked, "What makes you think I'm here to see Naruto?".

"Hohoho! You can't fool these eyes of mine little one. I've been around long enough to notice the signs" Maximus declared, his eyes expressing his mirth as he chuckled. "Don't worry, I wont tell a soul" Maximus told the embarrassed girl as he put both hands on he broom handle again. Turning his attention back to his work the Xelor added "He's over at Alibert's right now".

"That's fine" Mia said, giving the man a slightly annoyed look. "I just wanted to thank him for his help the other day so I thought I'd give him some extra pastries" the teen said as she held up her basket. "I don't need to see him as long as he gets them" Mia told the Xelor with the faintest hint of a blush still lingering on her cheeks.

"I'll be sure to tell him how much time and effort you put into his snacks" Maximus told her with an internal grin as her cheeks started to burn up again.

Just as the girl was opening her mouth to tell the man that wouldn't be necessary a sequence of loud crashed cut her words off before they even left her mouth. Turning their heads both Maximus and Mia found the cause of the noise in the form of an orange haired, grey skinned monster running through the town, and more specifically the buildings.

While Mia was starting to let panic spread across her face at the sight Maximus simply let out a sight and turned towards the open door behind him. "Pardon me miss Kushina, but it would appear that there's a roughian causing havoc in town! Could you take care of it?" the man called into the building.

"Hold on! I'll be down in a minute!" the woman quickly replied as Maximus turned to the frightened teen again.

"Why don't you come inside for a bit and have something to drink while this whole mess blow over?" Maximus offered the girl as he stepped aside and motioned for her to enter the building, an act that Mia could only numbly nod to as she walked into Kushina's home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, let's keep moving into chapter two shall we! Now that the set up has been taken care of it's time to get our heroes into this story.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Wakfu)**

On the road to Emelka was one of its more frequent visitors, an old enutrof in a green and off white robe that looked to be patched up over and over again. The top of his head was mostly bald with only a ponytail in the back remaining. Fortunately he made up for his lack of hair with a thick, full beard that he had styled with two parts on either side of his mouth being segmented off from the rest using green hair bracelets trimmed with yellow. He carried with him his trusty shovel, designed with a hook so he could easily hang his bag from it.

As he made his way to a large stone bridge that's allow him to continue on his way to Emelka the enutrof stumbled upon two tofu squabbling over a kama. Doing as any sane enutrof would he made short work of scaring the tiy birds off before slamming the wooden handle of his shovel down next to the gold coin and sending it up into the air.

"If even those darn birds start seeking wealth..." the man muttered to himself as the coin tumbled around in the air above him. Pulling his coin purse out his expression quickly brightened at the sound of the Kama joining the others. "My purse gives my live meaning" the man said with a small chuckle as he held the bag close to his chest.

So caught up with his new bit of wealth that the enutrof was taken by surprise when someone tried to get his attention. "Ah, no! Finders keepers!" the man blurted out, moving his purse away from this new voice as he looked for who ever it was that ruined his good moment. What he found were two girls riding atop two dragoturkeys.

The girl in front who got his attention was young cra girl that looked to be in her mid to late teens. Not much could be made of her appearance thanks to the dark brown clothes and cloak that covered everything but her face, but one could see that she had blond hair, jade green eyes, and a sporting a few freckles below each of her eyes.

On the dragoturkeys behind the cra was a sadida girl who looked to be a little younger than her companion. A little more could be seen of this girl do to her being barefoot with large leafs wrapped around her shins rather than the baggy pants the first girl wore. Like most sadida she had dark skin and light green hair and her eyes were a beautiful brown in color.

"Uh, hehe. This is the road to Emelka, right?" the cra girl asked with a small, nervous chuckle at the seeming misunderstanding.

Though the old man had been initially wary of the two strangers, his attitude soon changed when he spotted the gold used on the saddle and rains belonging to the sadida girl. Something that didn't go noticed by said girl as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the greedy man. "Um... Yeah!" the man responded as his eyes gleamed with possible riches.

"That's right! You know the way? Because if you don't I can guide you! It'll only cost five kamas, plus the meal" the enutrof offered, only to me immediately turned down by the cra girl as she and her companion took off down the bridge. As the sadida girl said her goodbye to the old man, said old man ran up to the beginning of the bridge with a hopeful expression. "I'll give you a deal on the meals! The innkeeper's a friend of mine, come on!" the man called out to the two though his happy look quickly turned sour when he was ignored. "Hmph. More damn broke tourists from nowhere" the man muttered to himself before he too started down the bridge, starting to sing a little tune to himself to lift his spirits.

"Get ready Yugo! The next batch of peppers are coming your way!" Naruto called out to the younger boy as he tossed a few peppers into the air and pulled out two kitchen knifes. With honed skill the golden blond teen sliced the vegetables perfectly before using the flat side of the knifes to send the ingredients over to his little buddy.

"Got it!" Yugo called out with a wide grin as he jumped up and knocked the sliced peppers into the cooking pot.

It was a nice feeling to be back in the kitchen helping Yugo and Alibert. With everything that's gone on in his life Naruto hadn't the time to stop in and spend time with the father/son pair like he use too. Walking up to the boy Naruto was donning a grin just as wide as Yugo's as he held out his hand for a high five.

Compared to his friend Naruto was quite a bit taller, but that shouldn't be of any surprise given the age difference. Like always he wore his Konoha headband that kept his golden locks from walling in front of his blue eyes. Aside from that he wore his usual orange pants and orange and black jacket, though in the heat of the kitchen he left it open, showing off his black shirt. His right sleeve was rolled up, showing a burnt orange, armored bracelet that seemed to resemble a fox's head in way, with his wrist and hand coming out of an open mouth.

Yugo was an energetic kid with blond hair that went past his ears and poked out of his hat. His hat was blue and was rather large for his frame, what with it being longer than his torso. Its design was a bit unique, covering everything atop his head starting from just above his brown eyes and having two ear of horn like parts coming out of the top before stretching down his back and ending with a clump of white fur. His shirt was yellow and sleeveless with a brown string and button holding the collar together and a pouch located near the bottom of the garment and below the white belt he wore. He wore blue shorts along with blue sandles.

"You two never cook normally, do you?" a deep voice asked after the two blonds completed their high five.

Holding his right arm up in front of his chest Naruto stared at his bracelet with an amusement expression. "You're just upset because you don't get to taste our good cooking" Naruto told the thing as Yugo's tofu, Az, flew over and landed on the young boy's head.

"We'd let you eat if we could Kurama" Yugo added.

"I don't need your pity" the bijuu replied. Oh how he wondered how he could've fallen to this. He was the strongest of the nine bijuu, it took only a single tail to cause title waves and a single bijuudama from him could take out a handful of mountains. Yet here he was, his only means of interacting with the world being through this damn bracelet that his previous host got for her son. It was humiliating.

As the two blond's started to chuckle the sound of the front door opening and closing, soon followed by a "Greetings Mr. Mayor!" from a familiar voice let the two of them know that an old friend had found his way back to their town.

"Sounds like Ruel's back!" Yugo happily said as his head turned to where the public area of the restaurant was.

"It sure sounds like it" Naruto added with a small grin.

Alibert, a muscular man with a strong jawline, a thick, brown mustache that fell around the corners of his lips, and a large chief's hat that like Yugo's fell along his back, was refiling one of his customer's drinks when his old friend came into his establishment. With that grin of his Alibert was quick to respond to the enutrof with a "Holy albino gobball! Ruel Stroud!". Moving over to meet the man in front of the counter Alibert gave him a knowing look as he asked "You've come to pay off your tab at last?".

"Alibert, it's a good day so please don't spoil it" Ruel told the man, finding the remark less than amusing.

In one swift move Alibert pulled his old friend into an embrace with a hearty chuckle. "Have a seat, you old crook" Alibert told the man as he pulled away from the hug. Turning and heading behind the counter he asked the man how he was doing.

"Oh, nothing special. Just getting by. You were right Alibert, it's no good to live a life shoveling around like that" Ruel told his friend as he placed his shovel and back to the side and sat down at his usual spot. In fact, Ruel had used that particular spot so often that Alibert took the trouble of getting a small plague with "Stroud" engraved on it pu on that part of the counter.

"I think I'm going to hang my shovel up like you, and open a restaurant in Bonta, or maybe assemble a gobb-ball team again" Ruel told the man as he rested his left elbow on the counter and briefly looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"But right when you need to get kamas out of your pocket you're assaulted by doubt, aren't you?" Alibert asked with a small laugh, giving the man another knowing look.

"Ah, great. I open my heart to you and all you do is laugh at me!" Ruel remarked, disgruntled at how accurate his friend was. As he turned his head away and placed it in the palm of his left hand Ruel heard his friend give another chuckle.

"I know the tune, you old crook. You've sung that song daily for the last ten years" Alibert cheerfully told the man and got a grumpy 'Hmph' in response. "Yugo! Naruto! Add a plate of stew for this poor enutrof" Alibert called into the kitchen.

"No problem, Dad!/Coming right up!" the two blonds quickly responded, getting some good old laughs from Alibert and Ruel.

As Alibert turned to tend to other things Ruel commented "You still haven't told me how you got that kid of yours". In response Alibert simply turned his head back to the old man and raised his eyebrow at him. "Ah! It wouldn't be with that cute eniripsa from Amakna who always was tending to your wounds, perchance?" Ruel asked, trying to dig up some juicy information. "Uh... Fails, Folus, Folis?" Ruel tried to remember her name, all the while Alibert was giving him an amused look.

"Phillis" Alibert corrected the man, letting the name roll off his tongue. "If I tell you, will you pay your tab?" Alibert playfully asked the man, immediately making the old man lose interest.

"Ah, there you go again. It's really an obsession!" Ruel told his friend.

"One stew coming up!" Yugo cheerfully said as he and Naruto started going through their normal routine, skillfully dicing up ingredients and tossing around this and that along the way to a finished product.

"Careful Az, wouldn't want to get caught in the crossfire!" Naruto warned the tofu as it flew around dodging what ever the two threw around. Az had been through this before, though that didn't stop him from getting hit on the head by a slice of salami, sending it crashing into one o the shelves as Az went tumbling into an open bag of flour.

"Watch out!" Yugo called out as the two blonds took notice of the falling bottles. As Naruto dove to try and save the glass Yugo stretched his hand out on reflex, unintentionally creating a blue portal above Naruto's hands and catching the falling bottles in it. The two blonds were understandingly surprised by this development. Never before had Yugo displayed any kind of magical talent and so for a moment the two of them shared a confused look.

"Since when could you do that?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder at the boy as he propped himself up into a sitting position.

"Are you sure I did that?" Yugo asked as his attention turned to the palm of his hand. Turning it away from himself he thrust his hand out, trying to replicate what he did with limited success as a bit of wakfu left his hand. Giving it another try Yugo managed to create another portal between himself and Naruto, resulting in the bottles he'd previously saved flying out and breaking all over the older blond.

"Oops" Yugo let out with his cheeks turning red in embarrassment as he say the annoyed look on Naruto's face, along with the multitude of liquids covering him and slowly turning into a thick green goo as they mixed. "Sorry about that" Yugo apologized as they heard Alibert ask if everything was alright.

"Everything's fine! Just something we have to clean up later!" Naruto called out to the man as he stood up. Turning his attention to Yugo Naruto told the boy "Well worry about this later. For now, finish the stew while I wash this crud out of my hair".

"Right" Yugo responded as the two turned and walked away from the mess of liquid and broken glass, neither of them noticing Az hoping out of the flour bag with a blue, translucent feather sticking out of his backside.

It didn't take much longer for Yugo to finish up the stew for their paying customers, and one non-paying friend. Though his flashy trick of tossing each bowl neatly to each customer did result in Ruel's stew covering his face. Not the biggest problem in the world but it did mean that they had go and cook up another bowl for the man.

"And there you are! Once again, I'm sorry!" Alibert told his friend as he gave him a new bowl. "Then again, I'd really be sorry if you were a paying customer" Alibert tacked on.

"I forgive you!" Ruel happily said as he pulled a wooden spoon from his sleeve. "Artists can be forgiven of anything, Alibert, and the greatest of all artists is you!" Ruel told his friend, giving his spoon a twirl before dipping it into his stew.

"Hahaha, you vile flatterer, you!" Alibert told the old man. "Well, I'm gonna fetch you some desert" the restaurant owner said as he turned to head into the kitchen.

With a smile Ruel watched his friend go as he thought 'If I could pay for all my meals with flattery I wouldn't be so thin'.

Just as the man put his first spoonful of food into his mouth a loud crash caught his attention, and soon Alibert was back with Naruto and Yugo in tow. As the two blonds ran out from around the counter to see what was going on the front door was bashed in, being sent flying into the building by their unwanted customer.

Standing in the open doorway was what looked like a monster, a tall muscular thing with grey skin that stood with its back hunched over and its knees bent. It had long orange hair that touched the floor behind it. Two bangs, shorter then the rest of its hair fell down over its chest with pieces of string tying off the ends, similarly to the mass of hair behind it. It wore a white, sleeveless shirt with flaps on the front and back that extended well beyond its hips, and along the front of the shirt was a long, thin cross-like design sharing the same red color as the areas around the neck and arms. Below that it wore a pair of black shorts that stopped mid-thigh and further down the legs were near knee-high boots that matched the shirt in color and design. Its head was square-ish with a protruding lower jaw with large grey canines sticking straight up. Its ears were long and pointed and its eyes were pure white and partially concealed below a thick brow. On its forehead was another eye, though this one had a big black iris and was impeded in a red object of some kind.

Without a word this thing walked further into the building, its feet bringing an audible impact each time they came back down to the floor. As it looked around everybody watched it with baited breath, save for Naruto and Yugo who looked more annoyed than anything. Everyone cowered behind their menus when it looked at them, until it's gaze was drawn by four golden gobb-ball trophies sitting on a shelve.

Pausing for a moment the creature soon made its way over to the shelve, scaring the couple sitting below the trophies as it reached out to grab one. Holding the trophy in its hand the beast brought it up to its face, admiring it. "That's nice! That... shinny!" the monster got out, enthralled by the gleaming gold.

"Drop that, you big dumb thing, we've got better things to do!" the eye on its forehead reprimanded the beast as it narrowed. "Carnage... It's carnage time!" the eye called out as it widened, only to be covered by a white cloth.

Yanking the cloth of its head the beast turned around to see who had placed it there, finding Naruto and Yugo standing their with peeved expressions.

"Hey you! Do you see this big mess you've made?" Yugo asked the big thing with his hands on his hips.

"If you think we're going to clean up after you then you're dreaming pal!" Naruto told the thing, his arms crossed over his chest.

Clearly it wasn't all that happy to be told that as the monster's expression turned fierce and it raised its left fist to pound these two into the ground as the eye on its forehead cheered on the coming destruction.

"I don't think they're listening to us" Naruto commented as he and Yugo jumped out of the way, watching as the beast's fist went through the floorboards.

"Of course they're not listening, dumbass! Can't you tell that this poor fool let themselves get taken over by a shushu? It should be obvious after all the work your mother went through to get this damn bracelet!" Kurama shouted.

"So that's a shushu then?" Naruto asked as him and Yugo landed between the beast and the counter. "I'll be honest, I was expecting something a little... more" Naruto admitted as the dumb lug glared at them.

"Hey Yugo," Naruto called over to the boy, getting his attention as red chakra started to bubble its way out of his bracelet. "Let's put those new powers of your to the test, what'd ya say?" Naruto asked with a grin as he brought his right hand back.

"Yeah!" Yugo quickly agreed with a grin of his own as Naruto shot his hand forward. The chakra coating the appendage continued to surge forward and shaped itself into a clawed hand and slammed into the beast, pushing it back and pinning it against the wall. The customers were unsurprisingly frightened that by the fight and most of them ended up fleeing as Yugo placed a portal above the struggling beast's head.

As Yugo opened up a second portal for him to ump through, Alibert's eyes widened as he was reminded of the day he found the boy and of the message that accompanied him. It had been written in thin air in a language he didn't know, but when the words flew into him it was as if the person who'd written them was speaking directly into his ear, "This child and this tofu are very important. I chose you to take care of them. Raise them, and protect them with your live. One day, the child's powers shall awaken, and a message will appear to tell him where to find his real family. On that day he will leave to rejoin them. The fate of the world depends on it".

Landing on the beast's head Yugo swiftly reached down and took hold of the third eye. Yanking with all of his might Yugo started to pull the thing off of the beast as sparks of energy started to fly about around it.

"What are you doing, you brat!? Let go of me!" the eye yelled out just before Yugo removed it from the poor soul being possessed. Raising it into the air the boy was surprised when it transformed into a small sword.

With the source of the possession gone the beast's body became limp in Naruto's chakra arm.

As Alibert and Ruel rushed over to congratulate the pair on their victory the beast began to shrink, reverting back to its original form. Where there was once a hulking monster was now a lop girl with the chakra around her being the only thing holding her up. Her hair was still long, though it now only fell to the small of her back. Her frame thin and no where as impressive as her earlier forms, though she did have a nice figure as a girl. The clothes she wore hadn't changes except in size, shrinking down to fit her normal body.

Seeming to wake up the girl weakly opened her pale eyes to see the group in front of her. Feeling herself being freed she watched as the red chakra retreated back into the bracelet. Stumbling her way forward the lop came to a stop in front of the group. "I've absolutely got to tell you, uh..." the girl tiredly said before surprising everyone by falling asleep while still standing.

"She switched channels!" Ruel remarked after seeing that. Though it was probably understandable given how long she may have been like that. "Well, that was a piece of cake" the old man commented as he turned towards the two blonds. "By the way, what was that trick, Yugo? I'd never seen that kind of magic before" Ruel asked the young boy.

Folding his hands behind his head Yugo gave the man a big grin. "Well, it just came to me, like that. It's cool, isn't it?" Yugo responded before dropping his hands back to his sides. "I learned about it while I was cooking" the boy said as Az flew up to him.

Hearing his son, Alibert knew that he couldn't keep that message a secret any longer. Kneeling down the man had a serious, yet comforting look as he placed a hand on Yugo's shoulder. "Yugo, I've got something very important to tell you. When I found you, there was a message in your cradle. It was about your powers and your real family" Alibert told the boy.

Yugo was left speechless by this, wonder what he should say to such information. Though any further discussion about this would have to wait it would seem. From outside the group could hear cries for help. With that taking priority everyone rushed outside to bare witness to tiny black creatures clinging to bits of wood and leafs running around the town and turning everyone they touched into human shaped bushes. Unable to stand back and just watch they rushed out to do what they could to help the townsfolk.


End file.
